Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{4n - 2}{2n} = 7$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n$ $-4n + 2 = 14n$ $2 = 18n$ $18n = 2$ $n = \dfrac{2}{18}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{1}{9}$